The present invention relates to a holder for releasably securing a fishing pole at a fixed location along a rail of a boat or dock whereby a fisherman may leave his pole unattended or may maintain several poles in operation at the same time.
Different types of devices have been previously employed for mounting and holding fishing poles. Two such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,192,112 and 4,0036,368. Both are relatively expensive and require a screw clamping connection to a boat seat or rail, which has proven to be unsatisfactory under actual and repeated use conditions.